


Papyrus’s New Best Friend

by rosered961



Category: Hazbin Hotel (Web Series), Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Crossover, Gen, I call it that but I may or may not do more related to this, Oneshot, Post-Undertale Pacifist Route, Rated T for demon summonings and almost cuss words
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-15
Updated: 2020-04-15
Packaged: 2021-03-02 04:09:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,735
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23668915
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rosered961/pseuds/rosered961
Summary: It seems that Papyrus has found a new best friend, Radi the Radio! Flowey is not too thrilled about it at all.
Relationships: Flowey & Papyrus (Undertale)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 45





	Papyrus’s New Best Friend

It’s been a while since Frisk and the monsters left the Underground. Everyone was happy now, even the other humans. Surprisingly, many of them had already learned to accept the monsters, especially those who enjoy dressing up as animals. Many of them still wished to live far away from those monsters, but other than that everything was great! 

The only problem was that a certain flower was very bored. 

Flowey had stayed in the Underground for a bit after everyone left. He quickly got bored after one day. With no one to talk to except for… Jerry… He decided to check on the last fallen human and their friends. Just to see what they're all up to. 

Last time he checked, Frisk was telling their new human friends the story of how they freed monsterkind. They seemed to however left some stuff out, like when Flowey took all of the Undergrounds’ souls and became godlike… It was most likely left out for the Dreemurrs’ sake. Flowey didn’t really care. 

Undyne soon chimed in with her own version of the tale, and soon Alphys followed. Mettaton would have stolen the spotlight, but he was busy with a world tour, which Flowey couldn't care less about. 

Today, Flowey had decided to see what his old friend, Papyrus was up to. He would never admit it, but he missed the bonehead a bit. Just a bit. 

Flowey popped up on the Skeleton bros’ lawn. Sans was hanging out with his friends at Grillby’s, so Flowey didn’t have to worry about running into him. He would have liked it better if the trash bag didn’t hang out with Toriel so much… It was whatever Flowey didn’t care at all. 

Papyrus, on the other hand, was still home. How ironic. Flowey had assumed Papyrus would have found better things to do by now, like going to Mettaton’s tour or hanging out with those humans. Maybe even joining his brother with Toriel and all of their other friends. 

Flowey looked up at Papyrus’s bedroom window which was on the second story of their house. He remembered being somewhat impressed by the fact they found a house exactly like their old one. Sans probably had something to do with it, he assumed. 

One would think that this flower wouldn’t be able to get up there, but Flowey had learned something about himself during these boring times. 

The flower loosened his grip on the ground, then bent himself backwards. Using all his might, he swung himself upwards towards the window. 

Flowey flew through the air, hoping he was right about his aim. Even though he had done this before, he still screamed as he flew in the air. 

He splatted right on the window. 

Flowey’s body twitched as he slowly slid down onto the window’s potted still. 

Papyrus had heard the crash and opened the window. “Flowey!” He yelled in glee as he picked up the flower. “I am so glad you came to visit! Though, kind of weird, you didn’t use the front door… But I expect nothing less from my floral friend!” Papyrus pulled a painted pot from nearby and placed Flowey inside.

Flowey was not planning to be seen just yet, but he managed. 

He shook his head as he tried to get in character. “Howdy, Papyrus!” He greeted. “What’s, huh, what’s with the pot?” He asked. 

“Do you like it? I told Frisk about your last visit and they gave me this wonderful idea!”

“Frisk… Told you to put me in a pot?”

“Yes!” 

Flowey’s eye twitched. He held in the urge to yell at the bonehead. He wasn’t sure if this was some kind of sick prank or if the human generally thought it was a good idea. His thoughts were interrupted by a new voice. 

“Hello? Hello!? Can you hear me?” 

The voice was staticky and sounded like some kind of old 20s or 30s radio host. 

“I hear you loud and clear!” Papyrus shouted. He then hurried over to his bedside table. Flowey attempted to peek past him, but couldn’t see what or who he was talking to. 

“Huh… I can hear you too!” Flowey called out. He tried his best to wiggle himself out of the pot but stopped when Papyrus started to walk back to him. 

“Oh, Flowey,” He said as he picked up the potted plant. “May I introduce you to a new cool friend of mine?” Papyrus sat Flowey right next to an old fashioned radio. 

The flower stared at it, then poked it with one of his vines. “Uh… Howdy?” He smiled in case it could somehow see. 

“Flowery!?” Flowey jumped back as the voice boomed out. “What an interesting name! I would shake your hand, but it seems that none of us have one! Hahaha!” The voice laughed as Flowey glared at whatever kind of joke this was.

“Nyeh heh heh!” Papyrus laughed alongside it. Very funny, Radi!” 

“Radi?” Flowey looked up Papyrus, with visible confusion.

“Radi the Radio!” Papyrus answered. “I named him myself!” Papyrus stood tall and grinned at what he thought was genius. 

“Gee, I wonder where you got that from...” Flowey trailed away from the two, then froze when he saw what was on the floor. “Uh… Papyrus…” He swallowed hard. “What is that?” He asked, staring at the thing on the floor. 

“It’s a star!” Papyrus said. “Radi told me to draw it!” 

Flowey stared at the huge red circle surrounding a red star. There were black-lit candles at each point. Usually, pentagrams or pentacles were good symbols and used in many religions despite popular belief, but this, however, was not one of those. First of all, the “star” was inverted. Not a good sign. Flowey’s stem gut twisted into a knot. 

“Nope!” Flowey shouted. “Nope nope nope! Destroy it. Destroy it now!”

“Oh, Flowey, we’re not planning on destroying it!” Papyrus chuckled. “We… What are we doing again?” He asked the radio. 

“It’s a surprise!” It said. “In fact, I think now’s a perfect time to show you!” 

“Really!?” Papyrus squashed his bone face as stars appeared in his eye sockets.

“Really!?” Flowey’s eyes widen with terror. 

“Yes really. All you have to do, my great friend, is put the radio- me in the center.”

“Okie dokie!” Papyrus picked Radi up. 

“Papyrus, don’t!” Flowey cried out. He wiggled himself even more than before. Why was it so hard to get out of that cursed pot? 

Papyrus did what Radi said to do and placed it right in the center. 

“Now read what I told you to write down.” The voice was lower than it had been as if it didn’t want to be heard by outsiders.

“No!” Flowey shouted, hoping that he could still stop whatever was about to happen. 

But it was too late.

“Listen to his voice! Listen to his tune! Let him come out and show you whose voice you listen to. Let him come out and entertain you!”

Flowey stopped strangling and looked up. “That just sounds completely idiotic-”

“It’s showtime!” The voice boomed as it laughed. The fire from the candles grew and surrounded the radio. Flowey could see a dark, grinning shadow grow inside the smoke. The flames then wrapped around the shadowy figure. 

“Ha ha ha!” The voice laughed as the fire was now blown away. Flowey shielded himself, expecting to get burned from the flames. Thankfully, he did not. 

He looked back, seeing the figure which was no longer a shadow, but a tall man in red. The man had a red striped suit and red hair with brownish-black tips. He had small antlers and deer ears that looked like they were actually part of his hair.

The man grinned at him with sharp teeth. 

“Good evening, ladies and gentlemen!” The man’s voice boomed and despite him no longing being in or being a radio, his voice still had that static effect. “It’s a pleasure to be here!” 

“Radi?” Papyrus asked, recognizing the voice to be his new best friend’s. 

“Actually, the name’s Alastor! You must be the great Papyrus!” 

Flowey rolled his eyes and gritted his teeth. 

“I am!” Papyrus said loud and proud. “The great Papyrus is glad to meet you!” 

‘And I’m glad to properly introduce myself!” Alastor grabbed Papyrus's hand and shook it hard. “Happy to finally meet you in person, my friend!” 

“I must say this was very unexpected!” Papyrus said.

“Papyrus, you idiot, you summoned a freaking demon!” Flowery shouted. “I can’t believe this! I can’t believe-!”

Flowey was interrupted by the deer demon pulling a petal off of the flower’s head. Flowey screamed as it had felt like an arm was pulled off. 

“Flowey, are you okay!?” Papyrus cried out.

“Don’t worry about him, he just needs to learn some manners!” Alastor replied, glaring at the flower, but still keeping his smile. 

“Flowey, learn your manners!” Papyrus demanded.

“You’re joking, right?” Flowey so badly wanted to scream but held it in. “Papyrus, please tell me this is all a joke.”

“Your existence is a joke!” Alastor grinned wide. “You poor, poor useless weed.”

“I’m a flower, you Rudolph looking mother-” Flowey looked at Papyrus, then held in the insult he was going to use. “... Licker…” 

Papyrus gasped. “Flowey!” 

“I’ve never licked anyone’s mother!” Alastor rolled his eyes as he responded. “I’m not even sure who Rudolph is, but I bet he’s a great guy!”

“You don’t know who Rudolph is!?” Papyrus gasped again. “New event for the Radi the Radio fan club!”

“ The… The Radi…” Flowey choked out, blinking rapidly. “But… But what about the… Oh, forget about it!” 

“We are all watching the Rudolph movie! It’s one of the best human holiday movies I’ve ever seen!” Papyrus continued with glee. 

“It’s the only human holiday movie you’ve seen…” Flowey mumbled. 

“Very well then,” Alastor half-smiled at Papyrus. “But if I decide that I don’t like it, then whatever happens to your television will not be my fault at all!”

“Yay, movie night!” Papyrus picked Flowey up and spun him around. 

“Put me down! Put me down!” Flowey yelled.

“You remind me of a friend of mine!” Alastor commented at Papyrus. 

“Is their name the great Papyrus?” Papyrus asked, still holding Flowey and leading both of his friends to his living room. 

“No, not even close!”

Flowey groaned. 

Everything was about to get very entertaining, just not for Flowey.


End file.
